Kingdom Hearts: The Final Challenge
by Swordstalker0
Summary: The battle with Xemnas will lead to sudden realizations, new worlds, new allies, and new enemies, as well as old ones, too. After KHII ending. SoraXKairi, RikuXOC, and other minor pairings.
1. Prologue: Love Sprouts

**Copyright: I do not ovn Kingdom Hearts or it's afilliates; Ending to KH2 storyline in mine, though.**

Kingdom Hearts – The Final Challenge

After defeating Xemnas' Nobody King and Dragon Mech forms, Sora, the Keyblade Master, and Riku, the Keyblader of Dawn, find themselves staring down Xemnas in a dimensional rift, looped in between the Realms of Light and Darkness.

Xemnas broke the silence by saying,

"Heroes from the Realm of Light, I cannot allow it to end this way. Not yet. If Light and Darkness are eternal, then we nothings must be the same. Eternal!"

"You're right. Light and Darkness are eternal." Riku retorted. "Nothing probably goes on forever, too. But guess what, Xemnas…"

"That doesn't mean you're eternal!" Sora finished fiercely.

Xemnas chuckled to himself for a moment. He found it amusing.

"No more eternal than that radiance of yours!" Xemnas answered, the maliciousness and murderous intent clear in the Nobody's voice.

"Anger and hate are superior." Xemnas stated before he teleported in front of Sora.

Roughly grabbing the spiky, chocolaty-headed teen's black jacket, Xemnas spun Sora around before launching him skyward saying, "We shall go together" with a slight hint of humor in his voice. Xemnas then proceeded to teleport around the plummeting hero, shooting red lasers that were always dodged, and releasing spiky black and white energy thorns, which were twirled around gracefully before being tracked back to himself and feeling the Keyblade's wrath.

The spiky silver-haired teen that was Riku was forced to stand there and watch as his friend fell, narrowly avoiding deadly energy being released by the Organization XIII's Number I. He couldn't release any dark energy blasts, because they might hit Sora. He couldn't join the fray because they were too high up, out of his reach. Riku silently cursed that he couldn't help his friend.

Soon, Sora rejoined with the invisible floor. Xemnas then lined up a circle of energy bullets around him, releasing them simultaneously, only to be deflected. Sora and Riku Kept on assailing Xemnas with everything they had. Finally, when Riku had enough, he and Sora unleashed their Limit: Eternal Session. Sora and Riku unleashed a few alternating slashes between Sora's Keyblade, Two Across, and Riku's Keyblade, Way To The Dawn.

"Is that all you got?" Riku taunted.

Then, Riku and Sora quickly alternated with each other in between stabs and dark energy blasts.

"I'll take 'em." Riku grinned.

A dozen swords appeared around Sora and Riku while they were back-to-back, spinning. They suddenly stopped and shot outward, a few cutting Xemnas' cloak. Immediately following, a reddish-orange energy cloaked Sora's Keyblade, while whitish-blue energy cloaked Riku's. Sora and Riku slashed at Xemnas from a distance using the energy, cutting through flesh and cloth alike.

"Prepare to lose it all!" Riku shouted as Sora's and Riku's Keyblades' energy collided, creating a super-lethal super-magnet that sucked Xemnas in and completely damaged his being beyond recovery.

The energy dissipated, letting the Keyblades fall in to their respective owner's hands.

"Riku!" Sora shouted happily.

"Time's up!" Riku said to Sora, grinning madly.

Shockingly, Xemnas teleported in front of Sora, catching him with a dark electric orb.

"Can you spare a heart?" Xemnas asked evilly, but to him, humorously.

Riku tried to free him, but was forced back by a copy of Xemnas.

"Sora!" Riku cried. He rushed at Sora while forcing Xemnas' copy back with dark energy blasts. When Riku reached the real Xemnas, he struck him with the Keyblade, grabbed his left arm, twisted it, spun him around, and sent him flying.

"Is that all you got?" Riku asked cockily.

Xemnas, how thoroughly enraged (or would be if he had a heart) flung his arms out to his sides, letting electricity crackle around his hands before turning the surroundings pitch black. Unfortunately, the only thing giving off light was the massive dome of energy bullets surrounding the heroes. Xemnas signaled the bullets to fly, which they did.

Sora and Riku did they're best to repel most of the shots, but some would get through and graze them. Then, there was a great, white flash that blinded the teens, sending them to hands and knees.

A red beam appeared next to the defenseless Sora's head. Before it could strike, Riku blocked it, only to be hit by a second. Riku took a small beating before Sora dashed forward, grabbed Way To The Dawn in his free hand and beat Xemnas with who before Sora's cross upper slash sent him flying. Sora landed next to Riku, holding out Two Across. Riku nodded and placed his hand on Sora's, giving him strength. A circle appeared around the Keyblade's tip before firing a beam of pure light through the Nobody's chest. One final combo chain killed the Nobody of Xehanort.

"Cursed…Keyblades…" Xemnas managed to mumble before shredding into oblivion.

"We did it!" Sora yelled enthusiastically.

With Xemnas' destruction, the void was then filled with hundreds of Dusks filled the endless void.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Riku grimly stated.

The white creatures suddenly slunk forward to attack, but were cut off by a bright light. When the light cleared, Sora saw all of the Dusks Destroyer of being destroyed. A second later, he noticed Riku falling to the ground. Riku used most of his energy to destroy the Nobodies, leaving him physically drained.

"Sora… I can't…"

"Don't say another word!" Sora said worryingly. "It's not over. It's just not…"

Sora helped Riku up using himself to support Riku.

"How can you say that?" Riku asked dismally. "Even if we could go on…. Look where we are."

"Aw, come on, Riku. You've been hangin' out in darkness too long! You gotta try to think positive!" Sora replied optimistically.

"Sora?"

"Hm?"

"You lead."

"Got it."

Sora and the exhausted Riku walk-limped forward, going towards nothing.

"You know…" Riku said, breaking the silence, "I always figured that I was better at stuff than you."

"Really?" Sora asked, unfazed.

"Are you mad?" Riku asked.

"No. I kinda always figured that you were better at everything, too."

They were in silence for another moment before Sora broke the silence.

"Riku-Look. What's that light?"

A small light circle appeared in front of the two, growing in size. The heroes, having nowhere else to go, walked into the light.

Moments later, they appeared on a dark, moon-lit beach that had rock formations forming arches all across the shore.

"End of the road." Riku told his pal.

"Yep."

"Put me down." Riku said. "I can walk."

Sora let go of Riku, who wobbled off balance. With Sora's help, he steadied himself enough to stand up. Riku shrugged, smiling. Sora nodded, grinning also. Sora walked down to the shore, staring out at the waves.

"You know…" Sora started. "Maybe darkness has gotten to me, too."

Sora looked back at Riku for a reply, only to see him laying face-down in the sand.

"Riku!" Sora shouted, rushing at him to help.

Riku slowly got up onto his hands and knees, staring at the sand.

"This world is perfect for me." Riku told Sora.

"If this is what the world really is…" Riku said, shifting his gaze to the waves. "Just this, then maybe I should fade back into darkness."

"Riku…"

Riku sat up on his knees.

"If the world is made of both Light and Darkness…We'll be the Darkness."

"Yeah." Sora agreed. "The other side…The Realm of Light is safe now. Kairi, The King, and the others are there."

"That's what I mean. Hey, Sora…" Riku said. "Could you help me? I want to get down to the water."

Sora nodded, helping his friend stand and guided him to the water.

"At least the waves sound the same." Riku stated.

"What I said back there…" Riku started after a while. "About thinking that I was better at stuff than you…To tell you the truth, Sora…I was jealous of you."

"What for?"

"I wish I could live my life the way you do, just following my heart."

"Yeah, well, I've got my share of problems, too."

"Like what?"

"Like…wanting to be like you."

Riku scoffed. "Well, there is one advantage to being me. Something you could never imitate."

"Really? What's that?"

"Having you for a friend."

"Then I guess…I'm okay the way I am. I've got something you could never imitate, too."

After a few minutes of listening to the waves, Riku felt something tap against his leg. It was a bottle, with a note inside.

Riku opened the bottle, pulled out the note and read it.

"Sora?"

"Hm?"

"I think it's for you." Riku said, passing him the note.

Sora grabbed the note and began to read it aloud,

"'Thinking of you, wherever you are."

Then, Sora began to read to himself, hearing Kairi's voice read along, and eventually, take over the reading over altogether.

"'We pray for our sorrows to end. And hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And, who knows? Starting a new journey may not be so hard. Or, maybe it's already begun. There are many worlds. But they share the same sky. One sky. One destiny.'"

Sora smiled slightly as a bright door-like light enveloped the area in front of them, causing him to look up from Kairi's letter.

"Light." Riku said.

"The Door To Light…" Sora said with sudden realization. He jumped to his feet and turned to Riku. "We'll go together!"

"Yeah." Riku nodded.

With both of them on their feet, they walked into the light.

Sora them heard whooshing and felt a falling sensation. All of a sudden, he struck water, getting soaked. His and Riku's eye's snapped open and swam towards the surface. When they emerged, Sora and Riku looked around at their surroundings. They were home in Destiny Islands!

"Sora! Riku!" They heard Kairi shout. Their heads swiveled towards the island to see Kairi waving. Riku was happy to be back, but Sora looked like he was going to die from happiness at seeing their female friend. Sora looked back at Riku and waved for him to come. Sora swam like never before to reach the island. Running through the shallows towards his friend, he stumbled several times. Kairi couldn't help but smile happily, waiting for the spiky-haired boy she secretly was in love with. But their reunion was cut short as Donald and Goofy appeared out nowhere and tackled Sora as he reached the shore, nuzzling him warmly. The King ran towards Riku, who caught the mouse, swung him around happily, and held him up in the air.

Donald and Goofy hugged Sora happily as Kairi approached him as he was sitting in the shallow water. The King was looking at Riku beamingly before watching the events unfold. She smiled at the clueless hero warmly, for he didn't know her true feelings. Sora's grin made her giggle slightly. Sora dug into his pocket before bringing out Kairi's Lucky Charm. He looked at it before grinning at Kairi once again. In his soul, Roxas was grinning also, but at a different person. Kairi continued to smile. In her soul, Namine was returning Roxas' grin.

"Wh-where back!" Sora stammered happily, still grinning, knowing his feelings of intense happiness were feelings of love for the girl with auburn hair that stood before him.

Kairi held out her left hand to him.

"You're home." She said lovingly, letting her feelings slip a little.

Sora grabbed her hand with his left, which still held her Lucky Charm.

She helped him stand up, but she pulled him too hard, pulling herself to his chest. She blushed madly, but didn't move.

"I missed you." She said, on the brink of tears.

"I missed you, too, Kairi." Sora said lovingly, accidentally letting his feelings slip. He couldn't tell her until he knew how she felt.

Riku got tired of watching them both suffer from not knowing how each other felt. He could tell that they loved each other from the way they held each other. After their embrace, Riku talked to Kairi while the others talked to Sora.

"Kairi, don't even try to deny what I'm about to say. You'd be lying, and we'd both know it."

Kairi nodded.

"You love Sora. I know you do. I could see it in the way you held him."

Kairi was shocked that Riku figured it out so quickly.

"Does he know?" She asked quickly.

"No. Our little hero is as clueless as ever."

She sighed. It was a relief. She didn't want Sora to know until she knew his feelings.

"But, there is something you should know."

She looked back at Riku apprehensively.

"He loves you, too. I know by the way he talks about you AND how he held you moments ago. He didn't want to let go. In my opinion, I think you should go give the hero a reward for rescuing you how many times? Two? And for saving the worlds twice!"

She didn't know what to reward Sora with! What could she possibly give him that would make up for all of that and show her love?

"If you're wondering what to give him, give him a kiss." Riku smiled mischievously.

_That's a great idea! I'll kiss him! But, where to kiss him?_ Kairi worried frantically, blushing a never-before-seen shade of dark red.

As Sora finished talking with the King, they departed. Sora noticed Kairi approaching him, looking red and fidgeting. Sora blushed slightly and attempted in vain to appear taller.

"Sora, d-do you have a minute?" Kairi stammered, her eyes looking into his soulful blue eyes.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Um, well, uh…" Kairi said, unable to finish her sentence.

Suddenly, Kairi leapt forward and kissed him fully on the mouth. Sora was taken aback at first, but then leaned into it as Kairi had already done. After a moment's breath, they continued kissing, but Kairi's tongue begged for entrance to Sora's mouth this time. Sora complied, letting their tongues meet and mingle, exploring each other's mouths. When they parted, Kairi looked away shyly.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry. I couldn't control myself." Kairi said, sounding almost ashamed.

Sora gently grabbed her chin and looked into her big, blue orbs.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Sora said softly. Kairi looked at him with her tear-streaked face happily before engaging him in another passionate kiss. When they parted, Sora broke the silence.

"Does this mean you want me to date you?" He asked laughing.

She giggled, nodding.

It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship of love.

**Thanks for reading! Pleez review!**

**I need to know if you care enough for me to keep writing!**


	2. Gift For The Departing

Chapter 3

Gift For The Departing

2 Months Later

Sora had just left his house to go to school. Why'd he have to go to a boring school all day after he'd saved the worlds? Again! He thought it was unfair, unjust, torture, and every other word he could think of! There was only one upside to going to such a torture facility. All his classes were with his love. Kairi made everything better. She always knew how.

Sora started his long walk to school when, for some reason, Kairi burst through her front door and ran right into him. She couldn't see him through her tears. Kairi was crying! Sora helped her up and held her tightly. Her sobs had turned into muffled whimpers against his chest as he held his precious girl in his arms while they lie sprawled out on the walkway.

"S-S-Sora?" Kairi stuttered as she tried to stop crying, but in vain. "I-I thought y-you w-were at s-school."

"Well, I was headed there, but I can put it off. What's wrong?" Sora asked, concerned.

"I-I-I-…" Kairi stuttered before bursting into tears again.

"What? What's wrong? I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"I-I have t-to l-leave." Kairi cried through her sobs.

Sora didn't say anything. He didn't even look at her funny. All Sora did was enough to hake her stop crying. He gently grabbed her chin to make her look at him. Kairi's face, usually happy and caring, now was tear-streaked and lonely.

He stared into her cerulean eyes, which were slightly puffy and red from crying, with his own. She had stopped crying, but she was still shaking. Sora then leaned in and kissed her like they had done so many times, except this one was gentler, yet more passionate than the others. Kairi closed her eyes, kissing him back hard. Again, she was the one who begged for entrance to his mouth. Sora gladly admitted her to go inside, where she made their tongues dance like she never wanted them to stop. To tell the truth, neither of them wanted to stop, but they had to separate to breathe. When Sora looked into her eyes again, there was no more sadness, which relieved him. But they were replaced with something far more dangerous. Sadness was replaced with lust, desire, greed, and passion. The look on her face scared Sora. He was scared shitless!

Not too long after that, Kairi pounced on him like a tiger pouncing on its prey. She started to leave a trail of kisses on Sora's neck and collarbone while she straddled his torso, pinning him to the ground. She gently bit his collarbone, but hard enough to make him let out a moan of both pleasure and pain. Then she licked the bite mark, making him shiver excitedly.

"Kairi? What are you doing?" Sora asked frantically.

"I'm making you mine. Since I'll have to leave in a while, I want you to give me something to remember you by until I come back in two weeks." She replied pulling on his hair while she licked his neck.

From the heat on Sora's stomach, he could tell what she wanted. She wanted _**him**_! She wanted him _**now**_! Kairi continued to kiss his face, neck, and collarbone until she tried to take his jacket off. Sora picked her up and looked at her greedy cerulean eyes as they lusted after him.

"Kairi, if you really want to do this, lets get out of the street! Lets go back to my house." Sora suggested, not wanting to get caught.

"Sounds good to me, you sexy devil. Do you know how tempting you are to me right now?"

Sora really didn't want to know. Sora opened his door to his house and carried Kairi in bridal-style. She giggled a little, and then returned to kissing him. She switched constantly between kissing him on the mouth and kissing his body.

'_I don't know which to kiss; his wonderful mouth with his amazing tongue; or his hot body? Oh, I can't decide!'_

Sora carried Kairi upstairs, laughing the whole way as she licked his neck. When they entered Sora's room, Kairi made him set her down. When he did, she shoved him onto the bed roughly. When Sora had looked up, her back was facing him. Then, he heard a slight click of his door locking. When Kairi turned around, she gave him such a lustful gaze and naughty smile that he felt himself start to get hard. She sexily walked up to Sora, straddling his as she did in the street, except this time, she stripped him of his jacket and shirt and began to gawk at his six-pack as she ran her hands over them.

Now, she was so hot, that he could feel his own skin getting burned. Kairi pushed Sora onto his back and began to kiss and lick his torso. He didn't want her to be unhappy, so he thought that he'd let her do whatever she wanted to him. Besides, he'd be happy, too.

Kairi then made her way back to his face slowly and kissed him again. As soon as they stopped, she began to nibble at his ear.

"I want you so bad. You have no idea…" Kairi said seductively, her voice trailing off as she started to nibble again.

"You can do whatever you want to me today, as long as you're happy."

"Sora, by the time we're done, we'll both be happy."

Kairi then did something unexpected. She started to lick the shell of his ear, moaning slightly, not wanting to hold anything back. Out of bed, Kairi was a care-free girl who anyone could like. But in bed, she was an animal.

She got off of Sora after half an hour of licking and kissing him and began to strip off her pink and white outfit, leaving only her very lacy black bra and panties. She then proceeded to strip Sora of his pants and shoes.

"Unlatch me." Kairi commanded, putting her breast in front of Sora's face. He obeyed, unlatching her bra to reveal her large, but perky breasts. It was no surprise that her nipples were hard after everything that they'd done. Or, as a matter of fact, she'd done. Sora didn't need a command to start licking and kissing one as he massaged the other. Kairi moaned in pleasure. He eventually switched sides massaging the one he'd just finished loving on as he loved on her other breast, making her moan even louder.

Sora then made her lie down as he removed her panties to reveal her _spot_. He licked the entrance of her, making Kairi moan louder. Sora, eager to see what it felt like, inserted his index and middle finger into her, making her writhe in pleasure. She was _addicted_ to his touch, telling him not to stop. Of course he did, which resulted in a pissed off glare from her reddened face.

"Kairi, look how wet you are!" Sora exclaimed, parting his fingers to lick her juices.

"Sora, quit teasing! I want you in me!" Kairi said, mustering up her cutest look that he couldn't say 'no' to.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now, hero, get in me!"

"Alright, but if it hurts, tell me and I'll stop. Okay?"

"Okay! Hurry up! I'm going crazy!"

Sora dropped his boxers and pulled out his member. Kairi stared, then naughtily smiled.

When Sora pressed into her entrance she moaned loudly, almost yelling.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sora asked worriedly.

"Don't you dare stop, Sora!" Kairi yelled.

As he started to pump her repeatedly, the pain was replaced by ecstasy.

"Harder!" She yelled. Sora obliged thrusting deeper and harder. She moaned fragments of his name again and again.

"HARDER! FASTER! HARDER! DEEPER!" She commanded. Sora felt her tighten around him, making it harder to please her, but he did anyway.

"SORA!" Kairi screamed, hitting her climax and going limp, falling onto his chest.

"KAIRI!" Sora shouted. Ironically, Sora had reached his end when she did. They both lie under the covers of his bed, exhausted, as she lay on top of him.

"Did…I…do good…enough?" Sora asked, catching his breath.

"Oh my God…that was…fantastic! We should…do this…more often!" Kairi told her lover. They both had never felt this great ever! Then, she began to realize she hadn't made him put on a condom.

"Yes, I did put on a condom. I did it while I was talking to you before we started." Sora reassured her, as if reading her mind.

"You know, even though that was our first time for the both of us, that was amazing!" Kairi told Sora.

"Alright, lets clean up, get dressed, and go to bed. I'm beat!" Sora said humorously.

They both got up and went to shower together, holding each other tightly.


	3. The New Threat

Chapter 3

The New Threat

2 Weeks Later

Kairi had returned from her trip to – somewhere. Sora didn't know because she wouldn't tell him. But the first thing that they did when she returned was that they engaged in an extremely passionate kiss.

"I missed you, my Hero." Kairi whispered sexily into his ear after separating.

"I missed you, too, my Princess." He whispered to her, just as lustfully.

Kairi had missed him so much after they departed, that she almost went crazy thinking about him. The case with Sora was no different. He did everything he could to preoccupy his mind, but he couldn't quit thinking about the 'presents' that they gave each other before her departure.

"So, can I ask you to meet me and Riku by the Paopu Tree?" Sora asked.

"Of course, my love. Anything. Under one condition!" Kairi haggled, giving Sora a lustful gaze that he'd seen all to well before. He knew what she wanted.

"Alright. Wait, what am I saying? OF COURSE!" Sora exclaimed. '_Talk about hitting two Heartless with one slash!' _Sora thought mischievously.

X-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------X

Later on, Sora came trotting down the wooden bridge to their hangout spot that had the large Paopu Tree on it, which was bent over horizontally. Not surprisingly, Riku was already there sitting on the tree. Sora jumped onto the tree beside Riku and slid of the front of it to lean up against its trunk. They both were silent for a minute before Riku finally spoke.

"Nothing's changed, huh?"

"Nope. Nothing will." Sora lied. _Something_ has already changed between him and Kairi. They were no longer friends. They were lovers now.

"What a small world." Riku said quietly.

"But part of one that's much bigger." Sora explained obviously.

"Yeah."

They were silent for another moment before Sora broke the void of silence with a question.

"Hey Riku…What do you think it was-The Door To The Light?"

Riku chuckled as he pushed off of the tree to face Sora.

"This." Riku replied, poking him in the heart.

"This?" Sora asked placing his hand over his heart.

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think."

Sora smiled his trademark goofy grin that had won Kairi's (and many other women's) heart.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi shouted happily. She ran up to them quickly. They noticed that she was holding a glass bottle.

"Hey. What's up?" Sora asked, curious.

"Look." When Sora looked at the bottle again, it had a note in it that had The King's Seal on it.

"From The King?" Sora asked, quickly opening the bottle and removing the paper. Sora quickly read the letter.

_"Dear Fellas,_

_If you get this note, then we have left without saying goodbye. We're sorry, but if you're reading this, that means that the Heartless have resurface, along with the Nobodies. We need your help once more, Keyblade Bearers. I'm also sorry to say that your upcoming journey will be even more difficult than the last two. This means we've found more worlds, too. The __Highwind__ should be in the Secret Place right now. We've made adjustments to the living quarters, but the warp drive had to be removed. I hope we can count on you!_

_Sincerely,_

_ King Micky,_

_Disney Castle_

"Well guys, we've got a new journey to do. Better get packin'!" Sora instructed optimistically. As Riku walked away to head back to town to pack, Sora grabbed Kairi before she could leave and swung her around to face him and his cerulean eyes.

"Kairi, before you leave, I want to ask you a question."

"Sure go ahead Sora."

"Well…" Sora gulped. "I don't want to lose you again on this trip. Can I ask you to share a Paopu fruit with me? I just…don't want to lose you. Those two weeks apart almost drove me insane!"

Kairi gaped at what he'd just asked her to do. She felt the same way, but this was big. Sharing that fruit meant their destinies would forever be intertwined. She came to a conclusion immediately.

"YES! I WILL, SORA!" Kairi shouted, tackling him to the ground. She kissed him roughly, letting her tongue explore his mouth once again. After she separated from his lips, she spoke.

"To tell you the truth, Sora, I was just about to ask you the same thing." Kairi removed a star-shaped yellow Paopu fruit from her satchel. It had an edge piece missing already. As she handed him the fruit, she couldn't help but blush madly and giggle. He was staring at her, smiling and blushing madly. Sora tore into the ripe, tender skin of the fruit slowly, letting it's juices run down the corners of his mouth down to his neck. All of a sudden, Kairi started licking his neck, catching the beads of juice as they cascaded down his neck. She then pulled him into a passionate kiss. Soon, she turned it into a make-out session, forcing him to swallow the fruit so she could have the love she wanted from the Keyblade Master, ravaging the inside of his mouth with her tongue, licking every part of his cave. Eventually, Kairi and Sora had to separate to breathe.

"Now, my Hero, you're all mine!" Kairi whispered into his ear greedily.

After a second make-out, they both left the island back to the mainland to pack. The whole way, Kairi clung to Sora possessively, swearing silently that someone was going to try to steal her love from her.

"Kairi," Sora said reassuringly. "No one's going to steal me from you. And even if someone tried, they'd fail. I'll never leave you. I'll never hurt you. I'll only love you." Sora snuggled with his precious possession before separating to pack for their long journey.


	4. The Journey Ahead

Chapter 4

The Journey Ahead

Around dusk, when everyone was inside, Sora snuck out on his house to go meet Kairi and Riku by the Highwind. It took him several minutes to pack, sneak out of his house, and row to the island. When he entered the Secret Place, the first thing he saw was the big red gummi ship. When he entered the ship, he saw Riku lounging in the rec room, but didn't see Kairi.

"Hey, Riku, where's Kairi?"

"In her room waiting for you, for some reason." The silver-haired teen replied, changing the channel on the TV.

Sora slightly wondered why she'd be waiting for him when he remembered what happened a few hours ago. He blushed at the thought as he knocked on her door.

"What is it, Riku? Is Sora here yet?" An angelic voice asked.

Sora was about to reply when he thought of a prank. When he saw Riku wasn't paying attention, instead listening to music, Sora mocked Riku's voice perfectly to play his 'ingenious' prank.

"No, not yet." Sora mocked, grinning. "But, I've come to make you mine, Kairi! I love you!" Sora said lustfully, meaning every word. He did love her.

"Riku! You know I'm in love with Sora! How could you say such a thing!?" Kairi asked furiously from right behind her door, only the metal separated them. Sora thought she had loved Riku, but had sex repeatedly with himself just to relieve herself, but it was more than that. She loved him!

Sora, wanting to see her, opened her door to see Kairi red-faced with anger, had her eyes closed. Sora rushed to her, grabbed her chin, and kissed her passionately. Her eyes snapped open to see Sora, not Riku. She then remembered how Sora would pull pranks on her by pretending he was Riku. She blushed an she broke the kiss.

"Did you mean it Kairi?"

"Yes." She said, her voice barely audible.

Sora turned her and kissed her again, this time with love instead of lust. She meeped at first, but then kissed him back. After a few seconds, they broke away.

"Sora," Kairi started. "Do you love me?"

"Of course! Like I said, 'I'll love only you.' You didn't think I was kidding, do you?"

"I did a little."

He wasn't surprised. He thought, that she thought, he thought she loved Riku, not him. But, like so many other times, she proved him wrong. After a quick hug and, for him, punch on the head for the prank, he left her room. He went to the control room, pressed a few buttons, and made he Highwind lift off, starting their 8-hour long trip to Disney Castle.

Sora left the control room and went to his room to take a shower, which Kairi joined him for. Riku couldn't help but smirk a humorous grin. He'd been listening to the whole conversation. They were both clueless, but they didn't care as long as they had each other.


	5. Reliving Memories

Chapter 5

Reliving Memories

4 Hours Later

The trip was only half over, and Sora, Riku, and even Kairi were bored out of their minds. There was nothing on TV, they were already freshly showered, and they didn't have anything else to do.

"Hey Sora. Does this Gummi Ship have any spare parts?" Riku asked.

"Yeeeeaaaah. Why?"

"I was wondering if we could build in a training simulator and a sparring room."

"That sounds fun guys!" Kairi yelled in excitement.

Riku stood up from the couch that he had moved from only once during the whole trip, leaving Riku's ass-shaped imprint in the right cushion. The three began to leisurely walk to the back of the ship where the spare parts were stored. As they walked, Riku noticed that Kairi clung to Sora like Heartless chase after the Keyblade.

_'Sure, I told her to tell him how she felt, but I didn't say she had to be with him every waking AND sleeping moment of existence. Talk about CLINGY and POSESSIVE!' _Riku thought amused, yet slightly disturbed.

When they finally reached the rear of the ship, they found plenty of materials to use in their little scheme. Sora and Riku began to reshape and weld together the materials, making a large room near Riku's room. Kairi helped by bringing materials and tools to the duo, but never strayed far from Sora.

1 Rough Hour Later

"THERE! FINISHED!" Riku yelled in triumph. He started flexing his muscles, trying to impress an invisible crowd. Sora stood there hot and sweaty, tired from the labor they finished. Kairi was a little tired from helping hold up the walls, monitors, and projectors. She also helped program the systems, which Sora had put a dent in the wall with his head from being so frustrated at the uncooperative programs.

Kairi surprised Sora with a kiss to his neck, which succeeded in making him hotter and sweat more.

"Hey, Riku. Do you think you'll ever meet the special someone for you?" Sora asked, trying to distract Kairi from doing anything naughtier. He succeeded.

"Yeah, Riku. When are you going to start looking for someone?"

"When I find someone who'll love and accept me for who I am, even though I had given into the Darkness, Hades' head will freeze over permanently." Riku stated solemnly.

"Get over that, dumbass! We've talked about this. You. Had. To. If you hadn't, Roxas would've slaughtered you in the streets of The World That Never Was!" Sora shouted angrily.

_"It's true! I would have your Keyblade on my wall." _Roxas stated cockily as he appeared next to Sora in an ethereal form.

"You wish, loser!" Riku challenged.

_"Care to try again?" _Roxas asked, pointing toward the simulator. _"You get the first go."_

Riku smiled as Sora and Kairi exchanged worried glances. Roxas thrashed him last time. Would this time be different? Riku stepped into the simulator with a confident look.

"Sora, start the holo projector." Riku commanded. "I want you two to watch me beat the shit out of Roxas."

Sora did as he told, making Kairi release his neck for the moment. He quickly pressed two buttons, one to make the door seal Riku in, and the other to make a conveniently placed chair rise as the projector started, showing Riku tapping buttons on the keyboard. Sora rested in the wide lounging chair as Kairi snuggled in beside him, wrapping her arms around him once again. She quickly licked his neck seductively, tasting the salty sweat on his smooth, but battle-hardened skin. Afterward they watched as Riku finished tapping the keys in. The room was suddenly filled with a blinding white flash. As it dissipated, Riku's surroundings had changed and expanded.

Riku was standing in the middle of the street near Memory's Skyscraper, facing a young man in a black hood that wielded Oathkeeper, while Riku held Oblivion. The enigma charged, slashing wildly, but skillfully, at Riku. Riku, unlike last time, blocked every swing easily. A quick slash knocked the hooded figure onto the ground, unconscious. The hood was knocked back, revealing Roxas. Oathkeeper vanished, leaving the unconscious Keyblader. Riku stabbed Oblivion next to Roxas' head. A few moments passed before Roxas rose, taking Oblivion in his hand and slashing at Riku. It was deftly evaded by jumping back a few feet. Roxas charged once more, but Riku fired a weak Dark Firaga at the Nobody, wanting the fun to continue. Roxas slashed through it, swinging at Riku in the process, missing again.

"Quit fooling around!" Roxas shouted, frustrated and tired.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Riku asked, trying not to laugh. "Are you done already? Pretty pathetic."

Roxas looked shocked before being frustrated again.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who's losing!" All of a sudden, Roxas grabbed his jaw, looking startled at what he retorted.

"You really are his Nobody…" Riku said, acting solemn, remembering every word he was supposed to say. "I guess I have to trust DiZ."

"Why do you keep talking about him?!" Roxas shouted, furious. "I'm me!" He yelled, resummoning Oathkeeper. "I'm Roxas!" He rushed forward, dual-wielding both Keyblades. He jumped through the air attempting to slash Riku, but missed. He did a quick slash towards his side at Riku like last time. This time, it was different. Instead of bringing up a Dark Shield, Riku summoned The Way To The Dawn and parried the slash, retaliating with an attack of his own, knocking Roxas out cold for good.

The street reverted to the white tile room as Riku exited, grinning triumphantly. Sora and Kairi applauded at his showmanship, battle skills, and acting.

_"Huh. I guess I owe you. Lucky." _Roxas said unhappily after watching his own failure.

"Who's up next?" Riku asked pointing his thumb at the battle sim.


	6. What The?

Chapter 6

What The…?

Time had flown by because of the new battle sim., making the trip to Disney Castle shorter than they would've wanted. During the trip, Kairi had learned of the two Keyblader's fates that they lived through. Manipulation, sorrow, loneliness, dread, hate, pain, and last, for Sora, love. Last for Riku, regret. Tears came to her eyes thinking of all the suffering they went through for each other, but Sora and Riku both had one similar reason.

"Kairi?" Sora's concern-filled voice broke her from her thoughts, ending her suffering thoughts.

"Oh! What? Huh?" She asked, quickly wiping her tears away.

"You okay?" Riku interjected.

"Of course. Why?"

"You kinda zoned out there, then started crying." Sora stated quickly.

Her thoughts hit her like a ton of bricks again, producing tears once again. Sora couldn't help but take her in his arms gently, trying desperately to comfort her. She threw her arms around him, hugging him rather roughly.

"I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry." Kairi stuttered, trying to speak while crying.

"For what?" Sora and Riku asked simultaneously.

"For e-everyth-thing y-you guys w-went through. I-I caused all of i-it."

Sora stared at her lovingly while Riku massaged the bridge of his nose, clearly amused as Kairi placed the blame on herself. She thought that Destiny Islands was attacked because she was a Princess of Heart. How naïve of her to think of such a thing.

"It wasn't all because of you, Kairi. All three of us had a part in it. Sora because of the Keyblade, myself because my acceptance of Darkness, and you because of your heart. We're all in this together." Riku spoke as if he'd been waiting to say that, but waiting for this moment to speak. Sora smiled and kissed her forehead.

"He's right, Kai. We're in this together."

Kairi managed to smile weakly before breaking back down into fitful sobs as she buried her face into Sora's shoulder. Sora rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her in any way possible. Riku couldn't stand the scene, so he exited the room to do only God-knows-what. A few minutes after his departure, Kairi's sobs had died down to occasional whimpers. She looked up at Sora, who continued to comfort her as she calmed down.

"Thanks." Kairi whispered to Sora, her whimpers now completely gone.

"Your wleco-" His words were cut short as she kissed him.

She kissed him feverously, taking his tongue in her mouth and brutally beating it in a clash for dominance. Then, she grabbed his head and mashed it towards her, deepening her kiss.

"Kairi, what are you doing?" Sora asked, clearly shocked as they separated for air.

"Rewarding you." She stated lustily, grabbing his spiky chocolate locks and pulled him into another kiss. When they separated again, she led a trail of deep kisses down his neck, gently biting, licking, nipping, and kissing on her way. She bit his collarbone rather roughly, marking him as she licked and kissed him as he moaned lowly, sounding like a growl.

"You like it, don't you?" Kairi asked, already knowing the answer as she pushed him back onto the lounging chair. He nodded. She grinned evilly as she sat atop his waist, stroking his member as it hardened further. He moaned as she tortured him sweetly.

"I'm in control of the sex Sora, you know that." He nodded, scared to oppose her when she was like this. Her look still scared him shitless. He tried taking over when he tried to persuade her to go to the Paopu Tree to meet Riku and himself. When he flipped them over, Kairi almost broke his little buddy, bending it until he submitted she was back on top.

She continued to torture him until she was ready to be tortured. Kairi leaned up, refusing to be hovered over, and let Sora take her shirt off and toss it to the floor. He started to slide her skirt off when the metallic sliding door swished open.

"Are you done crying yet? We're almo-" Riku stopped speaking when he saw Kairi straddled overtop of Sora half naked.

"…I didn't see a thing…" Riku said, turning around, mumbling something about never drinking liquid beef jerky and steak sauce again.

(A.N. 1- Yes, Riku eats very weird things. Sometimes, he hallucinates.)

Kairi turned back to Sora with a questioning glance.

"Alright, what are you going to ask me: 'Why did I stop?' or 'Will Riku be okay?'"

"Why'd you stop?"

He grinned, slowly removing her skirt where he'd stopped. With then gone, she sat on him in nothing but a lace bra and panties. She then tore Sora's jacket from him, licking his ear shell the whole while before kissing him again while he removed his shoes and socks. Kairi started the torture again by disposing of his shirt, licking his abs. Stripping him of his belt was, she thought, the best of the foreplay. He growled huskily as she ever so slowly unzipped his pants and took them off. His 'little' friend pressed against his boxers as she rubbed it again.

His moans made her want him more, but she couldn't just yet. Like last time, she commanded to be unlatched and stripped. He gently rubbed her womanhood, electing a loud moan as his hand soothed her burning desire. He licked and massaged her nipples rougher than last time, getting louder moans.

"Do you like it rough, Kai?" Sora asked, not stopping her torture.

"You know it." Kairi responded, straining to speak through her pleasure-induced moans and gasps.

Sora chuckled a little before starting the real torture. He stuck his pinkie finger into her womanhood, just to piss her off. She glared a glare that told him to quit fucking around and get on with it. Instead, he moved his pinkie around, getting a small gasp from the auburn-haired beauty before him. He removed his finger and licked her juices from his finger. He then stuck in his index and middle fingers slowly, savoring her moans. As his fingers wiggled around, massaging her walls and g-spot, his tongue joined in the fray, licking her insides until she had an orgasm.

"Alright, now it's my turn!" She panted, dropping down to his boxers and removing them swiftly, letting his organ stand proud and free. Kairi noticed the pre-cum on the tip. When she licked it away, Sora gently shivered, telling her he loved the feeling. She grinned lovingly, but naughtily, as she licked the tip again, receiving a small moan from her helpless hero. Taking his length in her mouth, she sucked on him gently, but with increasing roughness, enjoying every sound he made. She released him from her mouth, letting her tongue run down the bottom of him to the base. He quivered slightly, letting her know what was about to happen. She took him in her mouth, gently bobbing her head until he released in her mouth. She swallowed it all, savoring the taste.

"Ready?" Kairi asked him, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Always."

She lowered herself onto him, near his friend. Sora grabbed her hips gently, inserting his head into her, being rewarded with a small moan. Kairi then trust herself down onto him, getting a small moan from Sora.

"Quit fucking around and fuck me!" She commanded fiercely. He obliged, thrusting into her hard and fast, never hearing cries of pain, put moans and growls of ecstasy. She wanted it harder and rougher. He picked her up from the couch, never stopping, and carried her to the wall, grabbing her wrists with one hand and restraining them high above their heads as he slammed her against the wall, using his second hand to support her. He pumped into her repeatedly while pushing her against the wall, trying to please her. He quickly kissed her, but it was interrupted by her scream of pleasure.

"OH YES! SORA! AHH!" Kairi screamed. "HARDER! OH GOD!"

Kairi orgasmed all over him, herself, and the floor, cumming harder than she ever had. A moment later, he came, too. She went completely limp in his arms as her head lolled to the side, exhausted and pleasured as he pulled out. He carried her to her room to rest so that he could clean up. Not only did he clean up their clothes, her, himself, and the chair, but he also had to clean the wall and floor. After Sora was showered and clothed, he walked into the control room where Riku was lounging.

"Hey." Sora said flatly.

"Hey."

"Listen, what you saw back there, can you not mention it to The King?" Sora asked.

"OH GOD, THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED?" Riku asked, freaking out.

"Yeeeeaaaah. So?"

"So!? I just saw my two best friends having sex!"

"What's your point? Jealous?" Sora asked smirking.

"My point is that YOU are going to help ME find a girlfriend!"

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please R&R!**


	7. Meeting With The King

Ch. 7

Meeting With The King

After another grueling half-hour, the _Highwind_ arrived at the majestic Disney Castle. The first inhabitants that they were greeted by was, of course, the lead Gummi Ship engineers, Chip and Dale. The chipmunks were almost identical except for the nose color. Chip's was red, and Dale's was black. The two little grease-munks scampered forward to greet their guests.

"Howdy, Sora! How'ya been?" Chip asked eagerly.

"I'm fine. Hey guys, I'd like you to meet Kairi and Riku."

"We've already met Riku, but Kairi is a new sight." Dale quirked curiously. Chip let loose a long catcall whistle, making Kairi's face flush. Dale grabbed Chip's ear roughly and whispered something to him about behaving. Chip and Dale rejoined the three after making Chip say a word of apology. The three travelers, accompanied by the engineers, made their way to the Royal Throne Room, only to be stopped by an ecstatic Donald and a blind Goofy, who had his visor lowered.

"WAAAK!" Donald screeched, leaping onto Sora, sending him splattering to the marble floor. Kairi giggled at his misfortune as Riku openly pointed and laughed.

"I'm a gonna need to see yer papers." Goofy requested calmly.

"Goofy, it's Sora!" Donald cried before said hero could respond.

"SORA?" Goofy yelled, raising his visor. "SORA!" Goofy mimicked Donald, leaping onto the dog pile that crushed the Keyblade Master.

"Good…to…see you guys…again...too…I…can't…BREATHE!" Sora choked out.

"Oh, sorry." Donald replied, raising himself and Goofy from the floor, revealing a crushed hero, desperately trying to breathe.

"Good lord, you two. You about killed the last hope in the worlds!" Cried a voice at the other end of the overly spacious room. King Mickey sat upon a small throne at the back, his Keyblade nowhere to be seen, waiting to be summoned.

"Your Majesty." Riku and Kairi replied, bowing as Sora jumped to his feet to follow suit. The King was dressed the same as the day when they fought together in Radiant Garden during the Battle of A Thousand Heartless. Mickey smiled warmly before rising to rush and meet his guests.

"It's good to see you all again. Oh, Sora, Kairi, I heard from Riku." Sora shot Riku a death glance, which the dawn-wielder shrugged off before listening to the King once more. "It's good to hear that the Keyblade Master will be courting the one he cares for, who also happens to be The Seventh Princess of Heart. Congratulations!" Kairi also turned on Riku, frustrated that he'd ruined the surprise, as Sora also stared daggers at his best friend. Donald and Goofy stared intently at the new couple, smiling and blushing madly in sync. Daisy appeared next to Donald, gripping his shoulder tightly.

"See Donald! They're younger than us, yet they're already a couple of steps ahead of us!" Daisy complained darkly, sending shivers up everyone's spines, save for Goofy, who let out a happy 'Ahyuck!' Donald, fearing for his safety, started to flee from his enraged girlfriend. Except for the occasional distressed quack from Donald, Mickey and the trio continued their conversation in peace.

"Considering that you three received my note, and already know the situation of the worlds. So considering such, we can skip the delicacies and get straight to the point. More worlds have appeared. More Heartless are on the move. The Nobodies continue to plague us, leading to the speculation of a new enemy leader. We need you three to head to Radiant Garden, gather teammates, and form groups to send to battle."

"Is that all, your Majesty?" Riku asked, diving deeper into the King's mysterious plans.

"Actually, Riku, yes there is. There is a world out there near the outskirts of Twilight Town and Radiant Garden that we have yet to explore, but was one of the few worlds to survive both assaults of the previous wars, leading me to believe that powerful allies exist there, but also powerful enemies. That world will be your first destination after Radiant Garden. You are to seal the Keyhole, recruit the strongest ally or allies there, and then await my orders. Send the signal when you're done."

"Yes sir." The trio spoke simultaneously as Donald's screeching grew louder, signaling that Daisy caught him and that he needed help. Everyone turned to see Daisy sitting on Donald, smacking him with his own wand. The room erupted into laughter at Donald's expense.

Later, the King had told them to stock up on items, munny, and other miscellaneous accessories and armor as they all prepared to leave tomorrow. Kairi had gotten a new battle outfit that mirrored her older pink and with dress, except now, its colors mirrored Sora's Dive Outfit, which he was currently wearing. Interestingly, Micky had a whole set of Cosmic items and armor for each of them.

"Wow! Riku, he has a Cosmic Belt, Cosmic Arts pendant, Cosmic Ring, and Buster Band for each of the three of us! Awesome!"

"What's so great about all of this stuff?" Kairi asked.

"This stuff will keep you alive longer, Kai!" Sora explained, still psyched out.

Later that night, after the overly elaborate dinner, or Sora, Riku, and Kairi thought, they all retreated to their chambers to get a good night's sleep. Sora and Kairi decided to share a room, wanting to cause the brooms less trouble and to be together. Sora was unable to fall asleep instantaneously like usual because he was worried about the long weeks that were sure to follow. Not about himself or Riku, but about his love.

"Sora? You okay?"

Sora snapped out of his daydream as he looked over to the other side of the bed to see an angel in pink nightclothes.

"Yeah. I'm okay, just a little worried."

"'Bout what?"

"About what will happen out there on the battlefield. About what will happen to you."

Kairi moved closer to him until she snuggled up against his hide, feeling the warmth radiating from him, and vice-versa. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly.

"We'll be okay. I know how to fight fairly well. Better than you know."

"I watched your secret session in the simulator against Larxene. Don't like her, do you?"

"No." Kairi flushed at the thought of Sora peeking in on her private sessions.

"You might even give Riku a run for his munny."

Kairi smiled as she snuggled into the crook of his neck and quickly fell asleep. Sora lay awake for a few moments, but soon followed.


	8. Heroes Meet Heroes

Ch. 8

Heroes Meet Heroes

Dawn came earlier than the heroes wanted it to. Sora reluctantly rose from the soft bed, glancing at the alarm clock on the swirly table. It read 5:48 A.M. Careful to not wake Kairi, less it be his head, he quickly got dressed, also reequipping the items he had picked up the evening before. He quietly stashed away hi-potions and mega-ethers for later while picking out several of his favorite keychains, most renown, Ultima Weapon, Fenrir, Oblivion, Sleeping Lion, One Winged Angel, and Diamond Dust. He also grabbed Oathkeeper's keychain for Kairi.

Sora quickly glanced back at the sleeping figure under the wad of orange covers that could hardly be recognized as a princess. He couldn't help but let a small laugh slip, which made Kairi stir with a lazy moan. She quickly sat up, looking dead at the alarm clock, then across the gorgeous white room at her boyfriend sleepily. Something came to mind as she lay in a wadded bundle of covers.

"And you call me a lazy bum." Sora mocked lovingly, savoring every moment of her beauty, even though she might not think so with her hair flying out in every direction. "You need to see this!" He handed Kairi a mirror.

"Oh my God! Sora, don't look at me! I'm hideous!" Kairi fled under the covers, embarrassed to the point of tears.

Sora pursued his beauty under the covers until he found her in the cave of cloth. Her hands covered her deep red face.

"Kairi, you look beautiful in any way. Whether when you wake up with bed head or are covered in blood, you're still beautiful and, rather sexy, to me." Kairi gazed at him in disbelief. He made her believe with a deep kiss.

"Well, if this will happen every morning I wake up like this, I might wake up like this more often!" She said with a mischievous grin. They kissed again before Kairi left to 'freshen up.' Sora laid out her clothes for today then left the room to check on Riku. Ironically, even though he's the Keyblader of Dawn, at dawn, he's still asleep. Sora thought of something mischievous to wake his sleeping friend. Sora went into the bathroom and got out a washcloth soaked in cold water that was wrapped around a huge ice cube. He gently placed it on the sleeping Riku's bare chest and snuck out of the room.

'_3…2…1…RUN!'_ Sora thought, counting down before he sprint down the hall and into the dining room, where King Micky was already reading what appeared to be a newspaper and drank a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Sora. I've never heard of you getting up this early be-" King Micky was cut off by a blood curdling scream coming from Riku's room. Micky put on a worried glance while Sora started to laugh.

"Sora, you wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?"

"Maybe." Sora laughed.

"SORA!"

"Gotta go! Later, your Majesty!" Sora called, flying down the entrance hall.

A moment later, Riku ran around the corner into the dining room.

"Morning, Riku."

"Good morning, your Majesty. Have you seen Sora?" Riku had a big red square on his torso, from an ice cube, no doubt. Micky chuckled silently.

"No, I haven't. Check the Courtyard."

"Thanks! SORA, WAIT 'TILL I FIND YOU!"

Other than that and the beating Sora received, the morning progressed on as peacefully as possible until the launch time.

In the hanger, Kairi, Riku, and the now bruised Sora said their farewells before launching the _Highwind_ towards Radiant Garden, a 1-hour trip. The trip consisted of training, watching T.V., and eating lunch. When the gang arrived in Radiant Garden, Sora had healed his bruises, while Kairi had tended to them with magic, all while Riku laughed. Kairi had also given Riku and Sora whelps on their heads for being childish.

Not much had changed in Radiant Garden except that there were more houses and shops. Villain's Vale was nowhere in sight anymore. But the most noticeable change was now there's a raging mob of fans coming towards them. Some screaming 'Marry me, Sora!' or 'Sora, have my babies!' Others screamed 'Riku! I love you!' or 'Riku, take me! Take me now!' Lastly, men shouted 'Kairi, you're so pretty!' or 'Lets go on a date, Kairi!' It was chaos. Men and women groped for the trio relentlessly as a small group of sensible people tried to shield the three from rabid fans. In the distance, Sora heard a group of people laugh before retreating into what appeared to be Merlin's House.

A light bulb flickered in Sora's brain. Even though fans are worse than Sephiroth, he knew how to end this battle. Sora grabbed Kairi and quickly pulled the frightened girl into a deep kiss. The crowd hushed for a moment as they watched. When the two separated, the crowd went off again, in cheers, tears, shouts, and clapping. Though Riku's battle wasn't nowhere near over. Girls still groped for him as the frightened Keyblader tried to retreat. Hands grabbed his arms and legs, while others tore at his clothing, ripping it to shreds slightly as women proclaimed that they had a piece. Fights broke out over the pieces of torn clothing immediately, while Riku, still cowering in fear, tried to escape once again. He bumped into a girl that was about as tall as him. Her bark brown hair was pulled into a ponytail with a white ribbon, dropping down her back. Her dark green dress and white was simple, yet complementing, as the green veered away from her beast, leaving a v-shaped design up to her neckline. White cloth went from the green over her collarbone and up her neck like a dress shirt to the middle of her neck before turning into a flap, pointing back down. Her hazel eyes didn't hold lust and greed as the other female's eyes did. Her bangs arched like Aerith's, but curved instead of peaking. She wore no jewelry, possibly because she couldn't afford any. She wore simple green shoes, the color of her dress. The features on her face were sharply defined, yet gentle, as if she knew much at her young age. Her smile was soft as she giggled at Riku.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked.

Riku crawled back a little, still untrusting because of the raging crowd of women behind him.

"W-w-what do you want from me?" Riku asked shakily.

"Well, I'm tired of watching you suffer. So I want you to follow me if you don't want to die." The girl replied sharply, smirking.

Riku stood up, quickly following the girl as the women broke through the line.

Riku was starting to run extremely fast after the girl through the streets. As she took a turn, Riku lost sight of her. Riku took the turn, but didn't see the girl anywhere. He ran that direction anyway until a hand grasped his arm and pulled him into a tight alleyway. He looked in horror at the owner of the hand until he saw the girl. Her eyes relaxed him somewhat until she put a finger to her lips, telling him to remain quiet as they went further into the alley. He turned to see the mob of fangirls run by the entrance, oblivious. He sighed in relief as he looked back at his rescuer, who stared at the entrance intensely until the last girl ran by. They both sighed. When they looked at each other, their eyes instantly met, making both of the teens blush.

"Well…th-thanks for your help, but I need to be going now." Riku said calmly, trying to regain his cool composure.

The girl stood there for a minute until she grabbed Riku's retreating hand, blushing deep red.

"My name is Lucy. It was nice to meet you Riku." She smiled shyly.

Riku guessed that she didn't talk much since she said so little.

"Would you like to go with me to meet my friends, Lucy? I need to keep you around until I can properly show you my thanks."

Lucy's hands flew to her face, trying to hide the blush that was now covering her whole face. Riku had never seen someone this shy since he met Namine.

"O-okay R-Riku, I- I'll go w-with you." She stammered, taking his hand in hers. Riku flushed at her boldness as they hurriedly walked to Merlin's House.

After entering Merlin's humble abode, Sora and Kairi found Squall (Leon), Yuffie, Merlin, Cid, Aerith, Tifa, and Cloud. None of them looked changed at all. Everyone was laughing (at Sora, Kairi, and Riku's predicament, no doubt) except, of course, for Cloud. He leaned against the wall as usual, his Buster Sword leaning next to him. Everyone, except Cloud, looked at the couple that walked in and stopped laughing only for a moment before erupting into a fit of giggles again. Tifa walked up to Cloud and nudged him in the shoulder. Cloud raised his head and looked around warily. Apparently, he'd been asleep. When he saw Sora, he did something no one expected, sending everyone into silence. Cloud smiled. The warrior walked up to Sora and held out his hand. Sora took it, which led to a bone-crushing handshake.

"Nice to see you again, Sora. Thanks." Cloud said happily, releasing his hand.

"Okay. Dare I ask why YOU are **HAPPY**?" Sora asked, a little creeped out by Cloud's new behavior. Last time, he was cold and aloof. He never, ever smiled. NEVER.

"Well. For one, you beat some sense into me, which led to Tifa and me getting together. We're engaged." Sora gave Cloud a look of shock as Tifa held up her hand, showing a nice-sized diamond ring. Kairi erupted into a squeal of joy along with Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie, while huddling into a group to share secrets and news. "Secondly," Cloud added, snapping Sora to attention. "With you're and Tifa's help, I killed Sephiroth. He's finally gone." Sora broke into a smile before patting Cloud on the back. Leon walked up to Sora next.

"How you been, Sora?" Leon asked.

"Not bad. Great, actually. I'm dating Kairi. Riku's here somewhere." Sora thought of what could happen to Riku with that mob of fans. He shuddered.

"Have a hard time with the mob?" Leon asked with a grin.

"You should know! You guys stood there, laughing at our misery. Riku is still out there!"

Leon took on a shocked, humorous face before laughing like a madman. At that moment Riku burst through the door with a girl behind him. He closed the door with a slam before locking it, drawing everyone's attention. Riku's clothes were ragged and had holes torn in them. Leon dropped all of his cool, collected composure as he fell to the floor laughing hysterically, while he struggled to breathe. Riku stared daggers at Sora first. From the gaze, Sora heard Riku think, '_Why in the HELL did you leave me there?_' The girls broke into a giggle as they noticed that Riku was holding the girl's hand. Seconds later, the door was barraged with heavy thuds of hands beating against it. Everyone grew quiet as the beatings intensified.

"HELP ME!" Riku shouted, sending everyone into action to repel the fans.

Kairi approached Riku, smiling deviously.

"Riku, who is this? I didn't know you met a fan you liked."

Before Riku could reply, the girl answered first.

"First and foremost, I am not a fangirl. I'm the one who helped him escape those parasites. Who, may I ask, are you?"

"I'm Kairi. Sora is my Boyfriend and Riku is my best friend. You?"

"My name is Lucy. I'm Riku's girlfriend." Lucy said sharply, not thinking about what she said until it was too late. Her hand clasped over her mouth before she said anything else as her face grew red with embarrassment. Riku stood there in just as much shock as he had during the attack of the fangirls. Kairi smiled at this.

"Well, Riku, that was quick. You got yourself a girlfriend already? Awesome! I'll tell Sora." Kairi smiled mischievously as she skipped away to tell the Keyblade Master the news. Lucy grew red-faced with anger until Riku's hand turned her around. She saw Riku looking at her in surprise.

"Why did you say that?" Riku asked, starting to turn red.

"It just seemed like the right thing to say. So, what do you think?"

"About what?" Riku asked again, growing curious.

"About…us."

"Wow. Uh. Well. Us? I…I think that I would like to take you out to dinner. If it's okay with you." Lucy suddenly brightened at this. She hugged him suddenly. Riku hugged her reluctantly.

'_Too fast! We just met!' _Riku thought. '_This isn't right. I met her less than ten minutes ago and she's claiming me as her boyfriend._' His thoughts were cut short as a pair of lips pressed against his own. His eyes snapped open to see Lucy kissing him deeply. Her tongue grazed his bottom lip, requesting entrance. Riku rejected, breaking the kiss.

"What are you doing? We just met!" Riku asked in shock.

"I-I'm sorry." Lucy said solemnly, turning away. "Most of my life, I was alone. I grew up alone. I lived alone. I was still alone until I met you. Suddenly, someone was in my life. I never had anyone to love or be loved by. But suddenly, I did, and I didn't want you to leave me. But I guess I ruined my chances, didn't I?" Lucy was starting to tear up as she recounted her miserable childhood. Riku was sympathetic, and slightly empathetic as he recounted the lonely year as Sora slept and Kairi was left alone on Destiny Islands. Riku pulled Lucy into a warm hug before returning her previous kiss with one of his own, surprising her in turn before she fell into it quickly, kissing him back greedily. Sora and Kairi watched the two let their tongues dance. They both smiled.

"It's about time." Sora whispered, making Kairi giggle before pulling him into a kiss of their own.

"Wooh! YEEEAHH!"

The catcall came from Leon, who received a swift fist from Yuffie.

"Shut it, Squall!" Cloud chuckled slightly before receiving a fist from Tifa, which sent him to the floor.

"What are you laughing at, Spiky?"

Riku and Sora released their kisses from their respective girlfriends, staring daggers at the two warriors, who were on the floor rubbing the lumps on their heads.

"Now, now, settle down. We still need to figure out what you three need." Merlin said, reappearing in the room.

"When did you leave?" Yuffie asked innocently.

"Sorry to ruin the atmosphere, but the King has requested that we recruit you all and have you make some teams to report to Disney Castle." Riku explained.

"Killjoy." Yuffie called.

"That sounds fine with me, as long as I stay with Tifa." Cloud said casually, rising from the floor.

"Fine." Leon said indifferently, his cold, distant nature returning as duty called.

The rest agreed before being split up into groups: Leon and Yuffie as Team 1; Cloud and Tifa as Team 2; Merlin as Team 3; and Aerith and Cid as Team 4. They all quickly boarded Cid's gummi Ship and left.

"Lucy, would you like to go with us?" Riku asked.

"Riku, It'll be dangerous." Sora reminded him.

"She'll be my responsibility, then. So? What do you think?"

"Of course! But, I think I'll defend myself, if you don't mind." Wind swirled around Lucy's hand until it became solid. She then held onto an elegant-looking sword that slightly curved at the end. Its green hand guard complimented her dress. A deep green emerald was embedded in the middle of the hand guard. Riku smiled as Sora and Kairi stood in surprise.

"I knew there was something special about you."

"Bingo!" Lucy said, smiling cheesily. With their new team member, they snuck their way back to the _Highwind_ to avoid being seen by the mob. As soon as the arrived at the ship, they left quickly, leaving the town behind as they sped towards their new destination: the mystery world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I had to add some humor. Please R&R!**


	9. The World of Light

Ch. 9

The World of Light

The trip for the four teens went fairly smoothly, minus the two attacks by Heartless and Nobody ships, until the _Highwind_ reached the outer rim barrier, barricading their way to the unknown world. Chip and Dale had installed a very confusing device on the Gummi Ship that was supposed to let the ship pass through the barrier easily. The only problem was that none of them had the slightest idea of how to operate the small purple box. Various buttons and switches lined the front of the little square, all blinking colors of yellow, red, green, and blue. Sora stood there, observing the box dumbfound. Kairi followed suit, staring confused. Lucy had no idea what a Gummi Ship was, let alone a small box that baffled the others. Riku was the only one to fiddle with it, trying to understand the small piece of machinery.

"Well, I've come to a conclusion. We need to call the two chipmunks." Riku said blankly.

"No, ya think?" Sora asked rhetorically.

"Don't start, Sora." Kairi warned, grabbing one of his chocolaty-brown spikes to tug on. Sora yelped in pain as she pulled. Riku smirked, but was silenced before he could remark as Lucy grabbed a handful of his silver hair, tugging hard until he was at her mercy.

"Lemme go! I have to call Chip and Dale!" Riku pleaded. Lucy complied, releasing his silver locks. Sora received no such gratification as he was yanked to the steel floor. Kairi smashed her lips into his, kissing him. Before he could react, Kairi slid her tongue stealthily into her hero's mouth. As they did so, Lucy sighed as she followed Riku into the Control Room. Riku pressed a single button, making Chip's face appear on the screen.

"I was wondering when you were going to call. It's about the box, right?" Chip asked quickly.

"Yeah."

"All you have to do is press the big red button."

"That's it?" Riku asked frustrated.

"Yep. Uh, what are Sora and Kairi doing?" Chip asked, his face one of shock.

Riku turned to see them in the same position as they were a moment ago, except now Kairi was licking his ear as she nibbled on it.

"Being horny. Later." Riku said, pressing the same button to make Chip's reddening face disappear.

"So," Lucy asked casually. "When are we going to do…it?"

Riku laughed at the question, receiving a hurt glance from his new girlfriend.

"Whenever you're ready, babe. I can wait."

Lucy stopped to think for a moment, then continued to walk, plotting mischievously. Riku continued walking, oblivious of Lucy's plotting of the inevitable. She was planning out the whole situation for their time alone at the world that they were headed to.

Sora managed to escape Kairi's mischievous self after she had started to try to remove his jacket. Riku walked in a moment later, eyeing the girl lying down on the floor, apparently waiting for Sora to do something. Sora did the first thing that came to mind. He picked Kairi up off of the floor, helping her stand, and kissing her lightly, so as not to awaken the sleeping beasts within either of them, though Kairi's was already stirring.

"Maybe later." Sora whispered into Kairi's ear, making her purr slightly and try to nibble at his ear.

"Come on, Sora! It'll be fun! You know it will be!" Kairi pleaded, trying to muster a puppy-dog face, which wasn't working well because of the excitement coursing through her. Sora kissed her a final time before leaving her wanting a lot more. Sora approached Riku afterward.

"Well? You going to her room or not?" Riku asked playfully as he grinned.

"Later. But now, no."

"Riku, are we going to your room or not?" Lucy called from across the room, fully intending for everyone to hear.

"Later, babe!" Riku answered as he flushed deep crimson. "Say one word, Sora, and I'll kill you." Sora only smiled, patting him on the back. His and Lucy's relationship was going just as fast as his and Kairi's. Riku quickly pressed the big red button on the cube, making the ship shudder slightly.

"From the instructions, I'd say we have about, oh, 30 seconds." Riku informed casually, yet raced to the Control Room and threw the engines into full throttle. Fortunately for Lucy and Kairi, they'd just reached their seats in time for the ship to lurch forward, bursting through the barrier. Unfortunately, Sora wasn't in his seat. He flew back through the ship and crashed into his room, becoming entangled in spare clothes, Keychains, items, and other things.

"Riku! You're an ass!" Sora called from the other side of the ship.

"Thanks!" Riku called back, racing toward the world that was near them. The world looked like a giant castle with beautiful scenery around it, but had a castle on the underside that was surrounded by twilight, with an eerie landscape surrounding it, sending shivers down all of their spines, minus Sora, who was trapped in his own messy room by a bed sheet.

"Sora you need to see this!" Kairi called to him. A second later, Sora stood in the Control Room, free of the sheet that had entangled him. He, also, marveled at the castle, yet frowned at the dark one.

"That could mean trouble. Judging by its appearance, it's shrouded in a blanket of twilight. It seems like we're going to be dealing with some traveling."

"What gave you that idea?" Riku asked rhetorically.

"Just making sure you got the idea." Kairi and Lucy giggled at their boyfriends' rivalry, even though they were best friends.

"Let's go!" Kairi shouted enthusiastically. With that, they vanished with a press of a green button on the console, headed towards the world filled with light below.


	10. Hyrule

Ch. 10

Hyrule

In the middle of a wide field, four bright blue lights appeared, materializing the four teens. Sora gasped at the surrounding land. Canyons towered over the field, which were overlooked by the intimidating peaks in the background. A stone bridge ran across the maw of a great gorge in the ground. Pieces of the old structure around the bridge lay scattered around the entrance. A solitary, rocky path seemed as the only entrance and exit on this side. The clear sky was unscathed of clouds as the sun beamed down on the three. Kairi awed at the majestic sight of the area. Riku stood with Lucy, looking at the castle in the background.

Suddenly, the lush, green grass was blemished with multiple inky black spots as Neoshadows rose from darkness, lusting for hearts, in front of the warriors of Light. Sora summoned Oblivion, Riku summoned Way To The Dawn, Lucy summoned her wind blade, and Kairi summoned Flowered Angel, as she named it. A moment later, the raging battle had broken out, shouts, hearts, inky darkness, and sweat filled the air as Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Lucy deftly swung through at least 2 Heartless at a time. Cuts and bruises dotted their bodies as the last Neoshadow fell with a well-aimed fire blast from Sora ripped through it's head, sending a final heart flying into the sky. Riku observed the area, searching for more enemies. Sora, on the other hand, observed Kairi and Lucy. Their injuries were shallow, but still needed to be healed. Riku's cuts were bad, like his own. He immediately cast Curaga, letting the green tendrils of magic heal them all. Kairi smiled appreciatively. Lucy did so as well. Riku stayed stagnant as he continued to be vigilant, knowing it wasn't over.

Large, black vortexes appeared, unleashing a new type of Heartless. They were large, human-like, like a Neoshadow, but spikes were lined up on their backs in two straight rows, parallel from their spines. In one large, three- fingered claw was a large sword, though some had axes, instead. They had antennae, like a Neoshadows', but were crushed under large, horned helmets. A long tail on each, as sharp as their blades, swayed to and fro as they anticipated the kill. A cuirass wrapped around their torsos, protecting their midsections, as the breastplate protected their chests.

Sora charged at the first one, slicing its armor with Oblivion. The blow cut through the armor, wounding it. Sora smirked as the inky blood flew through the air, but quickly disappeared as the Heartless roared in rage. Sora jumped back, but received the flat of its blade across his waist. The air left Sora as the blow connected, sending his sprawling across the field, flying past a screaming Kairi. Riku Mimicked Sora, hoping to slay it, but received the same treatment as he was sent to the ground at Lucy's feet, who knelt down, grasping his head and pulling it to her chest. Kairi lied her head down on Sora, trying to see if he was all right. All four teens stared at the Heartless, wondering if this would be the end.

_'Damn. Their too strong and too fast' _Riku thought, trying to formulate a plan. His thoughts were cut short as a deep green blur passed in front of the Heartless. Black blood squirted from all six of their necks as their heads fell the ground, staining the ground with more inkiness. Sora eyed the stranger, interested as to how he did that, as he stood up. The man was dressed in a deep green tunic, which covered gold chain mail and a white undershirt that clothed his muscled physique. White leggings covered his legs before being cut off by dark brown boots. Brown, leather gauntlets covered his hands, which held a majestic sword in his left as a metal shield rested in the right. The shield was covered by a blue background, a red bird-like creature, and a golden triangle, made of three smaller gold triangles, decorated it. The sword's handle, hilt, pommel, and wing-like handguards were indigo-colored. The blade was perfect and very shiny, despite the obvious fact that it had probably been used a lot. The triangles appeared, also, on the blade above a yellow gem at the crease of the handguard and the blade. The man's hair was dirty blond, covering his forehead slightly. His ears were long and pointy, making Lucy gasp slightly. A long, pointy, deep green cap sat upon his head, making Riku chuckle inwardly. The thing that caught Kairi's attention was the deep blue eyes that complimented his sharp features, as they looked right through her as Sora's did while he observed the four. Their eyes were shockingly similar. The smile that was worn on his face was very soft, making the girls swoon.

The man sheathed his sword as he looked toward Sora. Sora visibly stiffened as his gaze pierced him.

"Well, it's good that I got here when I did. You four would be dead, otherwise. The Queen has been expecting you." The man spoke with a deep, rough voice, making both females faint. "Aw, crap! This is why I try not to talk too much. Sorry about your women. They'll be fine. Please pick them up and follow me before more of those things come."

Riku stared at Sora questioningly, who returned the gaze. The two huffed angrily as they picked up their girlfriends and began to follow the stranger with the women on their backs. Riku was thankful for the stranger's help, but very angry by the way he made his girl faint. Sora shared his feelings.

Their walk to town was relatively short and silent. As they entered the Market, a good question popped into Sora's head.

"What kind of Heartless were those? I've never seen those."

"Those things are what I call Darkwatchers. They prey upon weakened foes, even though they're strong in their own right." The green-clad man replied, leading them towards a different street. The rest of the walk was short until they reached the castle gates.

"They're huge!" Sora exclaimed.

The man pushed them open effortlessly, revealing the huge castle in full view. The man led them across the courtyard to the doors. He opened them, leading the group into the Grand Hall.

"Wielders of the Keys, welcome to Hyrule. This is Hyrule Castle, home to our Princess, and myself. I believe that introductions are in order. My name is Link."

"I'm Sora!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Riku."

"I'm Kairi!" The Princess of Heart shouted enthusiastically.

"I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you!" Lucy cried, following suit.

"How long have you been awake?" Sora and Riku asked simultaneously.

"For about half the trip to here." Kairi replied, not looking away from Link.

"I swear, you two girls are just like…"

"Me? Were you going to say me, Link?" A voice said playfully.

Everyone turned to see a woman about Link's age. Her hair was golden blonde with a small tiara on her head. She was dressed in an elaborate pink and white dress that had small shoulder pads on for protection. Her elegant features stood out against her pale skin and deep blue eyes, making Sora drool. Kairi hit him on the top of the head to snap him from his daze, likewise with Riku and Lucy.

"Cut it out, Sora!"

"Stop it, Riku!"

"Hey, at least we didn't faint!" Sora and Riku retorted defensively.

Kairi and Lucy huffed. They could play that game. But before they could, they saw Link and the woman kissing deeply. All four stood there and watched before apologizing to one another.

"Key Wielders, this is my fiancé, Princess Zelda."

"Hello, Key Wielders." Zelda said politely with a curtsy. Kairi and Lucy did so, too, as Sora, Riku, and Link bowed.

"I'm terribly sorry, Heroes, but may we continue this tomorrow? It is very late."

"Fine by us." The four said together.

"Thank you all. Your guest rooms are on the 3rd floor. Please make yourselves at home. Good night. Come, Link." Link followed Zelda from the room, making their way toward their room. Sora and Kairi shared a room while Riku and Lucy did so as well.

"Good night, Sora; Kairi."

"Likewise Riku; Lucy."

They all went to their respective rooms, preparing to enjoy their nights alone with their lovers.

**Hint Hint! Please review!**


	11. Keep Your Promises

Ch. 11

Keep Your Promises

Early the next morning, Sora rose from the bedroom that the servants had taken him to the previous day. The room, like the rest of the castle, was lavish and exquisite. Long, gold-bordered crimson tapestries hung from the walls. The bed he now sat groggily upon looked like it was fit for a prince. Reluctantly, Sora rose from the silken sheets, wondering why he'd gotten up so early. The sun wasn't even nowhere up yet. Sora sourly put on his familiar black shirt, black jacket, shoes, and crown-shaped pendant.

Exiting the room quietly, so as not to disturb Kairi, who was in a separate room due to so much free space. Yet Riku and Lucy decided to share a room. Sora's thoughts were interrupted by a soft, echoing tune that carried an unknown, special meaning. Following the sound, Sora's heart began to race. Unknown, unusual sounds usually led to confrontation with enemies, Heartless specifically.

As Sora exited the hall, moonlight assaulted his vision, lighting the green courtyard in front of him. A fountain stood in the middle of the area, the walls were lined with flowers of all kinds, mostly blood red roses. A pair of people sat upon the fountain's edge, Link and Zelda. Link held a sky blue ocarina to his lips, playing the soft music that had intrigued him earlier. Zelda sat beside the green-garbed hero, listening to the melody. As Link finished, Zelda proceeded to laugh. Link joined the mirth, laughing just as hard. Zelda then stopped laughing and took on a regal face.

"Link, I know what's going to happen tomorrow. Just promise me that you'll come back. Promise that you'll come back to me. Promise me that. Please." Zelda pleaded in a sad voice, yet Link closed his eyes and smiled. Zelda waited for him to reply, hoping that the answer would be to her liking.

"Zelda, I don't know what will happen out there, despite your future sight." Link started, opening his eyes to look into hers. "But, by all odds, I will return to you. One way or another." He smiled even more. "Besides, who would care for you if I didn't?" Zelda frowned at the last words, but laughed anyway. She pushed Link into the fountain, giggling the whole while. Link landed with a splash. He wiped the wet hair out of his eyes to glare at the princess. "I'll get you for that." He threatened playfully, grabbing her hand.

"Don't you dare!" Zelda warned mirthfully. Link grinned evilly before pulling her into the fountain with him, soaking her dress. She gasped before laughing with the wet hero. Sora smiled to himself before heading back to the rooms to wake his friends and girlfriend. As he got near Riku and Lucy's room, wanting to wake Kairi last, someone blindfolded him, bound his wrists and drug him into a room.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sora asked angrily, starting to rip the fabric of his bindings.

"You know what I want." The person asked. By the sound of the voice, the person was female. Sora ripped his bindings and tore off his blindfold to find himself face to face with Kairi. "And I'll take it anyway I want." She finished. Sora sighed.

"It's going to be a long morning, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes it will be." Kairi answered, pulling him onto the bed to kiss him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Swordstalker0 - Sorry for taking so long! I had major writer's block and I'm too stubborn/proud to ask for help! Anyway, please review or the demon inside me will slice you in two. Right?**

**Demon – THAT'S RIGHT. REVIEW NOW! OR FEEL MY WRATH!**


	12. Darkness Falls

Sorry about the late update! School's been hell and I haven't been able to concentrate. Thanks to all of my reviewers! You guys are the ones who keep people like me writing! Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!

Ch. 12

Darkness Falls

Riku stood in the Throne Room of Hyrule Castle, awaiting the two princesses and their heroes. He and Lucy had been asleep after some _rigorous activity, _but Sora and Kairi woke him up with noises due to _rigorous activities_ of their own. Standing here now was ridiculous. Princess Zelda had said to be here an hour ago, yet only he stood there among the tapestries and marble. Riku sighed in agitation. Lucy hadn't wanted to leave the linen sheets of the bed either. His only choices were to either wake up his hosts and noisy friends or to wait quietly. Alone. Riku chose the latter, wanting to enjoy the solitude that he momentarily had, for he knew that it wouldn't last. As if on cue, Link and Princess Zelda entered the Throne Room. The princess still held her regal air despite being late, but Link was a different story. His cap was missing, allowing his hair to stick up in all areas; he carried his weapons in his hands as he tried to fix his tunic, which was on backwards. Seeing this sight, Riku used most of his self-control to keep from bursting into laughter. It appeared as if all of the heroes had had a long night, as Zelda still held the redness in her features while love marks adorned her neck.

"Hello, Riku." Link greeted warmly, finally straightening out his tunic before buckling on his sheathe. "I trust that you slept well?"

"Hardly. I couldn't get to sleep. Though, I didn't want to, either." Riku hinted, smiling suggestively. "And you, Sir Link?"

Before he could answer, Zelda interrupted with a slight cough, possibly hoping to keep him from shooting his mouth off. Riku's attention turned to Zelda as he grinned evilly. Link did also, turning red as he gazed at her.

"We slept well, Keyblader." Zelda answered politely.

"We? You mean the princess and the hero? Together? Kinda like forbidden fruit, isn't it?" Riku questioned, intrigued.

"That, Riku," Link interjected. "Is of no importance. What is important is the whereabouts of your companions."

"Sora is in Kairi's room. Take a blindfold." Riku warned. "Lucy is in my room. Also, take a blindfold."

"Riku, my friend, _that_ is the kind of information that needs to be kept to yourself." Link scolded.

"Well, Link, you are the one who asked." Zelda mocked. Link glanced over at her playfully.

"Now you're taking his side? Thanks, my princess. Thanks a lot!" Zelda scowled at him, feigning anger.

"That's not what you called me last night, my _hero_." Zelda teased and giggled as she saw Link turn crimson.

"The same could be said for you."

"Alright, that is an image that I didn't need." Riku stated, disturbed, as Sora and Kairi walked into the room.

"So, what did we miss?" Kairi asked nonchalantly, oblivious to the fact that she and Sora were the topic of the conversation. Riku turned to tell the tale, but a rumbling caught their ears before a single word could be uttered. Screaming and chaos filled the air not seconds later, cries of help and pleas of mercy sounding from town. Darkness fell over the air, lingering in a cold, ominous feel to the once bright, warm morning.

"What the hell?" Riku asked openly. Link, not saying a word, rushed out of the hall, not hearing warnings of danger coming from Zelda. Sora and Riku followed suit, charging out of the hall to see the problem. Kairi tried to follow, but was stopped by a scream from inside the castle. Both princesses ran to find its source.

Sora found out the problem at the simultaneous moment that Riku and Link did. Some weird-looking goblin things were rampaging about the town square, attempting to strike the fleeing Hylians with clubs, arrows, or bladed clubs. Riku had about the same idea as to what they were as Sora did: none. Link, however, was all too familiar with them.

"Keybearers! These are Bulbin, a race of evil little demons that attack just about anything that moves! Trust me, they're easier than the Darkwatchers from Hyrule Field. It'll be easy, unless…" Link was cut off as dark vortexes appeared, releasing some Neoshadows, Shadows, and some kind of Bulbin Heartless, except they had lethal lances and blades instead of clubs. "Shit! Me and my big frikin' mouth!" Link exclaimed. Jumping forward, Link sliced a Bulbin's arm clean from its body, earning a squeal of pain that attracted more to him. Sora struck a Shadow in the head with Oblivion. Yet the Shadow remained, leaking inky darkness all over the ground from the gnash atop its crown.

_"What the…? It withstood it? Damn, this is going to take a while."_ Sora thought as he obliterated the same Shadow with another slash. Riku, discovering this too, split a Neoshadow in two horizontally before blowing a Shadow away with Dark Firaga. Link issued a Spin Attack, ending the lives of four would-be Bulbin assailants. Lightning pierced through three Neoshadows' chests, as a Thundaga spell was unleashed from Oblivion, sending the Heartless out of existence. The small battle continued like this for less than a minute before the Bulbin and Heartless began to run to Hyrule Field, as if asking to be chased. Sora, being impulsive as he is, gave chase. Riku grunted before following, Link not far behind. They ran down the Southern Market's main road out to the field. What they saw there shocked all three warriors. Hundreds of the new Bulbin Heartless filled the space, with the occasional Bulbin. Three Darkwatchers stood looming in the back, as if guarding something.

"What? How can there be this many?" Sora gaped. Riku scowled as he observed the grounds. Link, however, stared at the Darkwatchers in the back. A maniacal laugh filled the air, crazed with mad humor and evil. The voice was extremely deep, the voice of someone who wanted blood. The Darkwatchers shifted slightly to allow an opening, revealing Lucy, Kairi, and Zelda, all bound and gagged beside a tall man. His armor was dark, elaborate yet worn, with a wide, glowing white crack in the breastplate. The cape drug across the ground as the man stepped forward. His fiery red hair was in deep contrast with his unnaturally darkened skin. His burning crimson eyes reflected the evil that was embedded into his very soul, casting a dark aura of supreme evil about him. An insignia adorned the back of his right hand, which held a majestic, glowing sword of light that opposed his whole being. The insignia was identical to Link and Zelda's marks, except the top triangle was highlighted. He seemed to be the one controlling the Heartless.

"So, the Hero has come to play. To save the Princess, maybe?"

**HAHAHA! Fineto! Done! I'm truly sorry about the wait. My finals are coming up and I still have writer's block, but I think its passing. HOORAY! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a bit short, but I'm setting it up for the finale of Hyrule! Please review! Or Darkwatchers will TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! … XD**


End file.
